Only You
by Buu-Huu
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha go to Kagome's time, Sango and Miroku meet two people who would do anything to get them. Even if it means killing the compitietion
1. Stay With Me

Only You Chapter One: Stay with Me  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP  
  
"Serves you right!"  
  
"Crazy bitch!"  
  
"Why you...SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
"OW! Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha I want to go home!"  
  
"Don't you mean you want to go to that Hobo guy?"  
  
"His name is Hojo and no, I want to go home because I've been gone for a long time!"  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I...I don't want you to go. Stay with me"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Stay with me Kagome. Tonight...tonight its that time of the month. You know what's gonna to happen to me. I don't want to be alone" Kagome looked at him. /He looks so adorable like this./ "Miroku and Sango will stay with you" She gave him a peck in the cheek. "But I want you to stay with me Kagome." Kagome looked at him for awhile./ He's so cute like this./ "Fine. You can come with me" Inuyasha's face lit up. "Under one condition. If Hojo comes by, don't be so rude. He just wants to see if I'm alright"   
  
The thought of Hojo coming over and trying to make a move on his Kagome made his blood boil. Kagome is mine! "Please Inuyasha? Don't start anything?"   
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Shippou asked, "Inuyasha's coming with me." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and was going to jump into the well when she realized that Sango and Miroku was gone. "Where's Miroku? And Sango?"  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Never mind. Bye Shippou!"  
  
~ By the River ~  
  
Miroku was smirking like a little boy at Sango who was red as a tomato. "Houshi-sama! Why are you always grabbing my butt!" Miroku's smirk grew wider. "Ah, my dear Sango, I just love being near you. You bring a smile to my face" Sango's face was about as red as it could get. "Answer me truthfully you hentai!" Miroku walked up to Sango, the tip of his nose touching hers. "Would you like it if I touched you somewhere else?" Miroku moving his hand near her left breast. "WHY YOU!" and another loud echo of none other than a hard slap rippling through the air.   
  
Shippou made is way toward Sango and Miroku. "Why don't you just admit it to each other. You like him and you like her" Sango blushed with either anger or embarrassment, we don't know yet. /I may want Miroku but he's such a hentai!/ "Shippou how could you say a thing like that!"   
  
"Then why are you blushing?"   
  
Sango tried to calm herself down but when she turned around, Miroku was there, nose to nose with her once again. "Sango, you don't have to hide it. I'm irresistible to you" Miroku always loved seeing Sango blush, especially if it had to do with him. /She's so beautiful./   
  
"You know what Houshi-sama, sometimes I don't know why but... Shippou! Stop starring!" The monk and the demon exterminator both turned their heads at little fox demon. "Sorry!"  
  
Shippou changed the subject. "I'm hungry, can we go somewhere else and eat?" Sango and Miroku's stomachs growled. "Guess we're a little hungry too. Let's go."  
  
~ In the village ~  
  
All eyes were at Miroku... well, most of the girls. He took this opportunity to ask that dreaded question. Sango would just drag him away. The village was big, more like a town. Looking for a place to stay would be easy.   
  
When they finally found a place, they ate and got ready to go to sleep when a young girl, just about Sango's age, came into the room. She had long brown hair, dark eyes, average height, and fair skin(AN: Think Ukyo).   
  
The girl set her eyes on Miroku who was just about to leave for his room. "I'm sorry, is this you're room? I must have gone to the wrong one. Forgive me. I'll go now" But she didn't move. She was still looking a Miroku, like Cupid's arrow just struck her. "It's alright. We all make mistakes. By the way, what is your name?" Miroku asked. "My name is Shibami. I'm a miko" Miroku raised an eyebrow. Oh really? A miko. "Well I would like to ask you something. You being a priestess and me being a monk, I was wondering, would you like to bear my child?"   
  
"I...I" She was speechless. /This man, he's so, so... perfect. I think...I think I'm falling in love with him. So there is such thing as love at first sight./ 


	2. The Miko that fell for Miroku and th

Only You  
  
Chapter Two: The Miko that fell for Miroku and The Youkai that wanted Sango (Long Title, I Know)  
  
"I...I don't think so. I'm sorry"   
  
Sango was looking at the way that Shibami was looking at Miroku. She looked at him like he was a god. /He is very good looking. I don't blame her. But the way she's looking at him like...like she's in love with him./   
  
"Shibami! Shibami! Where are you?"   
  
"I'm in here"  
  
"Shibami there you are! Come on it's getting late!"  
  
"Fine I'll be right there. I have to go now. Nice meeting you all. Oh! I'm sorry I didn't get your names"  
  
"This is Shippou, Sango and I'm Miroku. Good night Shibami"   
  
"Good night. Sweet dreams" /I know mine will be. Hmm. Miroku.../  
  
Miroku was going to leave for his room when he noticed that Sango was gone. "Shippou, where's Sango?" Miroku was looking around the room. "She went outside before going to sleep. She's at the garden."  
  
~ At the Garden ~  
  
Sango was sitting on the rock admiring the beauty of the garden. "Why does Houshi-sama have to be so irresistible?" /That girl back there, she's got here eyes set on him. I don't blame her. He could get any woman he wants. He's even got me falling head over heels for him./ "But why does he always have to ask that damned question? He knows the answer he's going to get. And why does he have to be such a pervert! Always grabbing me like that!" Sango let out a sigh. "Either way, he's charming and handsome. /If only he feels the same way about me.../ "Hmm, it's so peaceful here..."  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Sango looked around, but nothing was there. Then she heard it again. It sounded like someone ran past her. "Kouga, are you there?" No one answered. " Hello? Shippou is that you?" she heard a noise near the pond.  
  
There she saw a dark figure standing by a tree. "Hello? Who are you?" The figure looked up but didn't answer. The shadow of the tree was blocking her view of him and it being a new moon, made it harder for her to see. /Who could that be? It can't be Kouga or Miroku and it's definitely not Inuyasha./   
  
She walked closer to the figure that moved away. "Who are you? Could you at least step out of the shadows so I can see you're face." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Sango finally got to see how he looked like. He had brown hair, green eyes, pretty tall and a well toned figure. He also had some markings on his arms (AN: Think Trowa Barton). He's eyes glowed as he turned his gaze at Sango.  
  
Sango took a good look at him. No doubt he was a youkai. A good looking youkai for that matter but Sango was ready to fight him. "Why are you here?"  
  
The demon kept his gaze at her. "I'm here to enjoy the scenery." Sango arched an eyebrow. /A youkai? Enjoying the scenery? Who does he think he's fooling!/ "But I guess my eyes are set on something else. What is your name?" Sango looked at him, still strangely. "Why?" she asked. "Surely a beauty like you would have a beautiful name" Sango blushed at that comment. "My name is Sango" He walked up to her. /Wow, he's taller than I thought./ "Nice to meet you Sango" He bent down and kissed her hand and Sango being a flattered, blushed at this.  
  
"What are you doing here? Besides enjoying the scenery?"  
  
"I've been looking for someone. For a long time now. I'm sure that person is here but I can't seem to find them." He turned to face her again. "But finding you here makes it all worth it" Sango blushed even more.   
  
Miroku watched all this unravel from a distance. /Why it looks like I have a rival in winning Sango over not like I've already did but I'm picking up a bad vibe from this guy.../ But Sango couldn't fall for a youkai right? So why was he worried?   
  
"Sango! It's getting late! You need your sleep"  
  
Sango heard Miroku and turned around. "Houshi-sama. I thought you were already asleep" He walked up to her. "I noticed you were gone so I came to look for you" Miroku looked at the demon. "What's a youkai like you doing in a place like this?" Miroku questioned him. "None of your business" the demon answered back. Both guys were starring daggers at eachother. Sango let out a yawn. "I'm tired. Miroku we should go back inside. Good night"   
  
"Good night Sango. Have a good rest"  
  
"Good night to you too"  
  
The mysterious demon watched as Sango walked back inside with Miroku close beside her.   
  
/You may have her heart now, but she will fall for me. I'll make sure of it./ 


	3. Horohoru!

Only You  
  
Chapter Three: Horohoru!  
  
~ The Next Day- Miroku's room ~  
  
The sun's rays were peering through the windows, shining on Miroku's sleeping face.   
  
"He's not awake yet. Perfect."  
  
A woman walked into his room and sat next to his sleeping figure. She brushed her hand on his cheek. She just sat there, looking at him as if he was a priceless gem. She removed her hand as soon as she saw Miroku opening his eyes. She got up and darted to the door. Miroku woke up just as the woman left.  
  
"Who was that?" /Sango?/  
  
He got up and made his way to the garden.  
  
~ Meanwhile in Sango's room ~  
  
Sango was sleeping peacefully in her room. A dark figure came into her room and sat next to her. He gently shook her awake.   
  
"Sango, wake up"  
  
"Hmm? Who's that?"  
  
"Good morning Sango. Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Sango sat up and looked at the man in front of her. All she could see however, was a dark figure. /Houshi-sama?/  
  
The man smiled and placed his lips against hers. "I just wanted to see how you are doing. I'll see you later" and he walked out of the room. Sango just sat there dumbfounded. "He kissed me...he kissed me. Was that... was that Houshi-sama?" /I hope it was.../  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
The sun was up and so was everybody in the village. Someone reported that there was an "ominous cloud" hanging over a mansion. Just as Sango suspected, Miroku was after what was inside.  
  
"I sense an evil presence inside this house"  
  
Sango let out a heavy sign /yeah, right. More like another pretty girl that he wants to get his dreaded hands on./  
  
She always would wonder. Why was he such a lecher? This question would always pop up in her mind. He was monk after all. Isn't he supposed to be sworn to celibacy or something?   
  
"Sango, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Sango let out a sigh and followed her beloved monk.  
  
"Miroku!"   
  
Miroku turned around and found whom the voice belonged to. Sango, who been doing a lot of sighing lately, let out another sigh./Not her again/  
  
"Ah, Shibami. I wasn't expecting you here"  
  
Shibami latched herself to Miroku's arm. "I was told that there was an ominous cloud hanging over the place. Don't worry Miroku, I'll help you"   
  
Sango could feel the green bug of jealously creeping up. "Its alright Shibami, I'll help Miroku" She didn't latch herself to Miroku's arm but stood beside him instead.  
  
"But Sango-chan, you'll need all the help you can get. There could be a very evil presence here" Shibami held on to Miroku's arm even tighter.  
  
"ME, Miroku and Shippou can handle it. We've done it many times before. So you can leave now. Nice seeing you again, good-bye."  
  
"Lady Sango, you don't have to be so rude to Shibami. I'm sorry about that"  
  
Sango let out, yes you guessed it, another sigh, but her mind was screaming /Houshi-sama! She's flirting with you! She's going to take you away from me! Ah! I didn't just say that. Houshi-sama wasn't even mine to begin with!/  
  
"Houshi..."  
  
BOOM!  
  
A loud noise was heard coming from behind them. Everybody got ready to attack. It was a large dragonfly youkai. Sango was ready to attack but a blur came out of nowhere and attacked the youkai. The dragonfly was slaughtered and disappeared the blur stopped and showed itself.  
  
"You!"  
  
Sango was surprised when she also heard Shibami's voice. Sango and Miroku turned to her. Shibami was talking to the youkai.  
  
"So,your still alive"  
  
Miroku turned to Shibami. "You know this guy?"  
  
"Unfortuneately. Everybody, this is Horohoru. He's a Falcon youkai."  
  
Everybody turned to him. Shippou tugged on Shibami's shirt. "If he's a falcon youkai, where are his wings?"  
  
As soon as Shippou mention the word wings, Horohoru let them out.  
  
"You see little kitsune, I can how you say, retract them and release them when I need them. Ah, Sango-chan, nice to see you again"  
  
Horohoru flew over to Sango amd kissed her hand. Sango blushed. "It's nice to see you again too Horohoru"  
  
He smiled at Sango. "You don't have to call me that, call me Horo for short"  
  
This time, it was Miorku's turn to see the green bug of jealousy. /I remember him now, he was that demon with Sango last night. I wonder what he wants/  
  
"You remember Miroku?" Sango asked Horo.  
  
"Why of course. How are you Houshi?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sango, since our job has already been done here, let's go"  
  
Shibami piped up. "Miroku! Wait! What about that ominous cloud you sensed? Shouldn't we deal with that?"   
  
Sango wanted to laugh. "There is no ominous cloud" /and she calls herself a miko/  
  
Horo turn around. "Shibami. Long time no see. I've been looking for you."   
  
"Do I have something you want Horohoru? Or are you just here to say hello?" That last part she was being sarcastic.  
  
"Why do you still hold a grudge on me?"  
  
Shibami walk over to Horo.   
  
"Don't act like you know me! You know exactly why I dislike you!"  
  
The owner of the mansion walked into the room. "I am grateful that you cleansed my home and I will repay you but would you please talk about your personal problems somewhere else?"  
  
"Horo turned to the owner. "My apologies. We will be leaving now"  
  
Miroku turned to Horo "That's my line!"  
  
"Miroku? Can we leave now? I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. They're not back yet"  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, they're fine."  
  
"Still, we should leave or the owner will get mad"  
  
"You're right. Let's go"  
  
Everybody left the mansion. The atmosphere around them was very...discomforting. Everybody, excluding Shippou was keeping an eye on someone. Shibami on Sango and vice versa and Miroku on Horo.   
  
Shippou felt like a babysitter. "I wish Kagome and Inuyasha would hurry up, these guys are scaring me!" 


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha Returns

Only You Chapter Four: Kagome and Inuyasha Returns  
  
"SIT"  
  
"OW! KAGOME! WHAT'CA DO THAT FOR!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you no to jump Hojo?"  
  
"Yeah but Kagome, but he was trying to make a move on you? What was I supposed to do? Let him?"  
  
"Don't you trust me Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome... I..."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I trust you. It's just... that... I don't... like...other... men looking at you... that way"  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I'll never leave you. I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss. They stayed like that until Inuyasha heard a people coming to their direction.  
  
"What's wrong Iunyasha?"  
  
"Someone's coming. I smell two youkais and three humans"  
  
The footsteps got closer and the voices got louder. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and stepped in front of Kagome. He was ready to strike when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!"  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
Shippou jumped into Kagome's open arms and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oi, Shippou, Where's Sango and the lecher?"  
  
Shippou pointed to the direction of the arguing voices.  
  
"They've been like this all morning"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku. There wasn't anything wrong with them, but there were two others with them; a youkai and a human woman.  
  
Inu pointed at the two. "Who are they?"   
  
That's Shibami over there with Miroku and that's Horohoru arguing with him."   
  
Inuyasha made a face; there was something wrong with those two. He could smell jealousy emitting from the female and malice from the youkai. He had to watch out for them. Besides, what are they doing with Miroku and Sango?   
  
Inuyasha inched closer to Kagome. "I have a bad feeling about those two. I'm not sure yet but watch out for those two"  
  
AUTHERS NOTE: I know, this chapter short but I'll make it up to y'all iight? See y'all soon  
  
BUU-HUU 


	5. Catfight and Bad Feelings

Only You  
  
Chapter Four: Catfight and Bad Feelings  
  
Shibami was the first to notice that there were two people staring at them and immediately went to introduce herself. She recognized the girl. She reminded her of someone.  
  
"Kikyo! Kikyo! It's me, Shibami!"  
  
Kagome made a face. /She thinks I'm Kikyo! Wait! How does she know Kikyo? /  
  
Shibami walked up to Kagome. She scanned her up and down. She looked like Kikyo but she was wearing strange clothes and that look on her face. /Hmm. It seems like she doesn't remember me/  
  
"Kikyo? Don't you recognize me? Shibami?"  
  
" She's not Kikyo. She's Kagome, my mate"  
  
"Ah Kami! You mated with HIM? Kikyo! I thought more of you! Giving yourself to a hanyou!"   
  
"I never mated with Kikyo so I'm not going to tell you again, she's KAGOME! Do I have to show you where I marked her!" This was really pissing Inuyasha off. This woman thinks Kagome is his ex!   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just...that you look so much like Kikyo" /I could of sworn she was Kikyo, I'm getting a similar aura from her /  
  
"Yeah I get that a lot"  
  
Miroku turn around and noticed his comrades. He nudged Sango. "Kagome and Inuyasha are back. Inuyasha! Did you forget about us?"  
  
Inu heard Miroku and called back /I'll tell Miroku. He could probably sense it/  
  
"Oi, Miroku, I need to talk to you. In private"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went into the forest. Since he was sensing something strange from those two, he was sure Miroku was too. /What I need to know is that why are they with him and Sango/  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Haven't you sensed something strange about those two?"  
  
"Yes I have. No so much from Shibami but that Horohoru... there is something wrong about him. I have to keep him away from Sango... and Kagome too"  
  
"I sensing it from both of them. Keep your guard up Miroku, I have a feeling that those two are bad news"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were making their way to the others and came back to a catfight between Sango and Shibami. Inuyasha was surprised that no one was trying to stop them and Miroku... well, you know (pervert + catfight = I'll let you figure that out)  
  
"Inuyasha! They won't stop! And we can stop them!"  
  
~ Catfight ~  
  
"You stay away from him!" Sango bitch slapped Shibami and knocked her to the ground. Shibami got up and spoke. "Why Sango-chan? It's not like he's your man! Why can't I have him? Not sure that he wants you?" Sango started to see red. /she's taunting me! That little miko bitch! / Sango was ready to attack when Shibami grabbed Sango hair. "OW! You bitch! You're going to regret that!" Shibami smirked, "No, I won't" She flung Sango like a rock tied to a rope.   
  
"SANGO!"   
  
Both Miroku and Horohoru yelled and both were running to her direction. Miroku was running as fast as his legs could take him but he couldn't catch up. Horohoru released his wings and flew over to Sango and was able to catch her in time.   
  
"Sango are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine Horo. Thank you"  
  
Miroku was relieved that Sango was okay but was upset because he didn't catch her. To make things worse, his new rival, Horohoru saved Sango.  
  
"I definitely have a bad feeling about this guy. 


End file.
